


Love Me, Love My Family

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [165]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Teen Romance, Toliver, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Nate has invited his new boyfriend to a quiet dinner to meet his parents. To his great horror, his siblings have decided to crash the dinner to lend their moral support.





	Love Me, Love My Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> There is frank discussion of teenage sex and teenage sexual behavior in this installment.
> 
> This installment is 165/165. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

Nate stood in front of his mirror, holding up two sweaters, “Are you sure?”

“What does da say about daddy in grey?” Prue asked from her perch on his bed.

Nate’s ears turned red, “That it makes his eyes pop and him super kissable.”

“Wear the grey,” Prue said.

“I agree,” Becca said from the doorway.

“Becks,” Prue said with excitement as she launched from the bed.

“Is everything okay?” Nate asked, dropping the sweaters on his bed. Becca wasn’t supposed to be home from Harvard for winter break for another ten days.

“I was homesick,” Becca answered as she hugged the twins. “I missed you guys.”

Nate cocked a skeptical eyebrow. Every message he’d received from his big sister was how awesome college was and how much she loved living on the east coast. Her enthusiasm for Boston had their mom lamenting that Becca might not return to the west coast after graduation.

Becca smiled innocently as she picked up the grey sweater, “Why is Prue helping you pick out clothes?”

“His boyfriend is coming to dinner tonight,” Prue explained.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Nate corrected as he pulled off his shirt.

“You two sure kiss a lot for not being boyfriends,” Prue teased.

Nate tilted his head as he considered his sister’s words. Evan hadn’t said that they were boyfriends. Yes, they hung out together. Yes, they did things together that could be considered dating. Yes, they kissed every opportunity they got. However, Nate was still unsure of their status. “Evan hasn’t said we’re exclusive.”

Becca shook her head as she looked at her brother, “Too bad da has a rule about shirts at the table. That six pack would have Evan on his knees begging you to be exclusive.”

Nate rolled his eyes at his sister. Evan had seen Nate without his shirt and had expressed his appreciation for Nate’s body, but he had no intention of sharing that information with his sisters. Nate forced himself to think of something other than Evan’s soulful brown eyes and his bare warm skin that was the color of coffee with the slightest hint of cream. Nothing in his life felt better than touching Evan’s beautiful body. Nate’s own body never failed to respond to thoughts of Evan, and he didn’t want his body betraying him in front of his sisters.

“Give him his shirt before his ego causes his head to explode,” Prue teased.

“Hey, you're supposed to be on my side,” he reminded his twin.

“I’m always on your side, but you already know how good you look without your shirt on and I’m willing to bet so does Evan,” Prue said knowingly.

Becca handed Nate the grey sweater, “Relax. He’d be crazy not to want to be your boyfriend. What’s not to love? You should ask him.”

“To be my boyfriend?” Nate asked with panic. “What if he says, no?”

“He’s not going to say, no,” Prue said. “He seems pretty addicted to your lips.”

Becca snorted.

Nate wrinkled his nose, “It’s only been a few weeks.”

“Communication is essential to every healthy relationship, Nathaniel,” Becca said in perfect imitation of their mother. “Feel him out. If he doesn’t seem responsive, drop it, but, you’re too young to be someone’s fuck buddy. If he doesn’t want to date you, I think you should drop him.”

Nate stared at his sister and was incapable of forming a thought, let alone words. “Wh-what?”

Becca smiled at patted his cheek, “You’re a catch. Don’t just let anyone in your pants. If you want a relationship, tell Evan.”

Nate would be happy to let anyone into his pants that wanted into his pants, but he and Evan hadn’t gone that far. Evan was more experienced and had sex with a boy he’d dated at summer camp. Evan’s ex-boyfriend had started college in the fall. Nate was worried about being Evan’s rebound and not being experienced enough to compete with his ex. He didn’t have any intentions of telling his sisters any of that either. “You’re such a girl,” he said instead.

“What does that have to do with anything? A girl can enjoy sex just as much as a boy, and a boy should have as much self-respect as a girl. If Evan only wants to be with you for sex, you need to decide if, only sex, is what you want.”

Nate looked to Prue for help. It was bad enough Bobby had given him a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, a lecture on safe sex, and an anatomy lesson that included diagrams and instructions on how to locate his prostate. He really didn’t want to discuss sex with his sisters.

“Evan likes Nate for reasons other than sex,” Prue said, her cheeks turning pink. “He’s funny – and kind – and charming.”

Nate raised a lone eyebrow at Becca, “See.”

“I do see, do you?” Becca asked.

Nate rolled his eyes and turned away from his sisters. “How do I look?” he asked them as he studied his reflection in the mirror.

“Not revolting,” Becca answered with a smirk.

Prue sighed heavily. She stepped in front of Nate and crooked her finger. He leaned forward so she could run her fingers through his hair. “You look very handsome. Evan is a lucky guy. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Thanks,” he told Prue. An army of butterflies were storming around his stomach, but knowing Prue would be there to run interference for him, made him feel a lot better. “I’m glad you’re going to be there.”

Becca snorted.

“What?” Nate and Prue asked together.

“Does Evan know that there is only one person he has to worry about in our family and it’s the one that looks like a tiny angel?” Becca asked.

“My opinion doesn’t matter more than anyone else’s,” Prue protested.

Becca rolled her eyes, “If you told him that Evan has to go, even if the rest of us told Nate that Evan is the best person we’ve ever met, you know he’d be gone before he could say a word in his own defense.”

“That’s not true,” Prue huffed. “I don’t have that much power. Nate has his own mind.”

“Well,” Nate’s voice was pitched higher than usual, “Becks is right. If you say you don’t like him, I won’t be able to stop thinking that there’s something wrong with him.”

“I already told you that I like him,” Prue reminded her brother, “and it only matters if you like him and he treats you the way you deserve.”

“Maybe tonight was a mistake,” Nate said nervously. “Maybe we’re rushing too much.”

Prue placed her hands onto Nate’s shoulders, “Relax, tonight is just dinner with mom and dads. Everyone loves them.”

Nate looked at his big sister, “You’re going to be nice?”

“I’m always nice,” Becca sounded affronted.

“I’m serious,” Nate said with concern. He loved Becca, but she was a dangerous combination of their mom and da’s personalities; quick witted, opinionated, sarcastic and completely devoid of a filter.

“I promise, I won’t ask him his intentions or his sexual history,” Becca said with her right hand raised.

Nate picked up a bottle of cologne from his dresser.

“Didn’t you put some on after your shower?” Prue asked as she eyed Becca and slightly inclined her head towards her twin.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Come here,” Becca said.

Nate stood in front of Becca. She dropped her nose to his neck and inhaled. “You smell perfect. Any more cologne and you’ll give everyone a headache. Trust me. You smell good.”

Nate followed his sisters downstairs and into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who else was there. Bobby was next to their da chopping vegetables. William and Emma were heating up food for the kids as Felicity read to Ruby and Hazel, and Oliver played with a dreidel on the floor with Ben.

“You look very handsome,” Emma said as she stirred something on the stove.

“What’s everyone doing here?” Nate asked, his voice cracking.

“It’s Wednesday family dinner night,” Tommy answered.

“Yeah, but, da,” Nate gestured broadly at the gathering in the kitchen and family room, “Evan is coming to dinner tonight.”

Tommy looked confused, “I know. Why do you think everyone showed up? It’s not for my meatloaf and latkes.”

“I’m only here for the latkes,” Bobby said without looking up from the chopping board.

Nate was at a loss for words, except for one, disaster. He looked at his Q-watch. He still had time to cancel before Evan rang the doorbell. He fled the kitchen for some privacy.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked, following Nate into the foyer.

“I’m canceling with Evan,” Nate answered.

Tommy wiped his hands on the dish towel he had draped over his shoulder, “Why? He knows he was invited to family dinner.”

“Yeah, but that was when it was Prue, you, mom and daddy,” Nate said with frustration. “He didn’t think he was getting the whole circus.”

“It’s not the whole circus, it’s just your brothers and sisters,” Tommy said. “I don’t see the problem.”

“There is such a thing as too much family, da,” Nate struggled to keep from shouting.

“Not in my experience, bud,” Tommy said seriously.

“He agreed to dinner, not an inquisition,” Nate pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Why not invite Uncle John, Aunt Lyla, Uncle Roy, Aunt Thea, Grandma and Gramps too?”

“If Evan comes to Sunday brunch, he can meet the whole family,” Tommy said with a teasing smile.

“Da,” Nate said plaintively.

“Nathaniel,” Tommy said gently, “every person who is going to be sitting at our table tonight loves you and wants you to be happy. They aren’t here to embarrass you. They’re here because they want you to know that they support you.”

“Becca flew home from Harvard,” Nate said with exasperation. “That’s not normal.”

“Your big sister flew home because you are bringing home the boy you like. She flew home so you’d know that she has your back, no matter what. She loves you, even if she drives you crazy. She’s getting back on the plane as soon as dinner is over because she has a test tomorrow. That’s how crazy she is about her little brother. We don’t do normal in this family – you should know that by now.”

“I don’t know if we’re even dating,” Nate blurted out. “What if he thinks we’re only friends and now I have him meeting my whole family? He might think it’s too much too soon.”

“You’re not dating?” Tommy asked with a furrowed brow. “Why did your mom, dad, and I make an exception to the no dating before sixteen rule if the two of you aren’t dating?”

Nate shrugged, “He hasn’t called me his boyfriend.”

“But you’ve gone out on dates?” Tommy asked.

“Yes,” Nate answered.

“Are you hiding that you’re together at school?” Tommy asked with concern. “Is he seeing someone else too?”

“Da, this isn’t like you and daddy in high school. I couldn’t handle that drama,” Nate said truthfully. He had no idea how his dads ended up forgiving each other after everything they put each other through.

Tommy smiled at his son and squeezed his shoulder, “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Da, can’t you tell everyone but Prue to leave?” Nate pleaded.

“For better or for worse, this is your family and we love you. It’s family dinner night. If Evan can’t deal with us, isn’t it better you find out now?” Tommy challenged.

“You’re not going to let Becks ask what Evan’s intentions are or what his sexual history is, are you?” Nate asked, imagining all the ways this night could backfire.

Tommy chortled, “No, but I don’t make any promises about your mom.”

“Da,” Nate whined.

The doorbell rang and Tommy grinned, “Saved by the bell.” He clasped his son’s face between his hands and kissed his forehead, “Relax. Everyone is going to be on their best behavior, I promise.”

Nate took a deep breath before he opened the front door. “Hi,” he said to his guest.

Evan stepped into the foyer and handed Nate a large bouquet of flowers. “Hi,” he said nervously, before brushing his lips against Nate’s.

“Um, thanks,” Nate said looking at the flowers. No one had ever given him flowers before.

“They’re for your mom,” Evan explained.

“Right.” Nate took Evan’s hand, “There’s been a change of plans – it’s a real family dinner night – brothers, sisters, nieces and nephew.”

Evan smiled, “Cool.”

“They’re all in the kitchen,” Nate said pointing to the back of the house.

Evan looked around, “I thought you were Jewish. Isn’t it Hanukah?”

“I am. It’s the third night.” Nate answered, as he saw his home through Evan’s eyes. They’d decorated for Christmas the weekend after Thanksgiving because Becca had been home. The foyer and living room were festooned with greenery, ribbons, lights and ornaments. He pointed out the menorah on the mantle, but it was definitely dwarfed by all the Christmas stuff. “My mom’s Jewish. My dads aren’t, but they wanted my mom to raise us Jewish. We do celebrate Christmas, for my dads – which is why it looks like Santa’s decorating elves went to town in here. Hanukah’s not a big deal, not like Yom Kippur or Passover. You should come to Passover,” he said without thinking.

“Sure. When is it?” Evan asked.

Nate looked at his feet as he realized the presumptuousness of believing they’d still be together by Passover, “In the spring.”

Evan smiled, “Good, I’ll have time to read up on it, or, you could teach me.”

“I can do that,” Nate said with relief. He hadn’t freaked Evan out by making plans that were months away.

“Your house is way bigger on the inside than it looks from the street,” Evan remarked as Nate led him through the house.

“Yeah, it’s a regular Tardis,” Nate commented as he led Evan to the kitchen.

“What?” Evan asked.

Before Nate could answer, they were in the kitchen and his entire family was looking at them eagerly. Evan’s grip on Nate’s hand got tighter. Nate held out the flowers to his mom, “Evan got these for you.” 

Felicity took the large bouquet from Nate and held them to her nose. She smiled brightly at Evan, “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

Evan nervously cleared his throat, “Thank you for having me. Happy Hanukah.”

“It’s our pleasure.” Felicity held out her hand, “I’m Felicity Smoak. These are Nate’s dads, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.”

Nice to meet you,” Evan said as he shook Felicity, Oliver and Tommy’s hands.

Nate looked at his mom sheepishly for forgetting his manners. “Sorry,” he apologized to Evan. “Evan Lear, this is my family. My brother William, his wife, Emma. Those are their kids, Ruby, Hazel and Ben. This is my other brother, Bobby, my sister Becca – you know Prue.”

“Hi,” Evan said with a big wave. “It’s nice to meet you.”

William held out his hand, “Can I get you a beer?”

“Aah- um,” Evan looked around nervously. “I’m sixteen.”

“Good answer,” William said.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Ignore him. He thinks he’s funny.”

“He’s turning into daddy,” Bobby said.

“Hey,” Oliver and William said together.

“Wow,” Evan said to Nate. “You all look scarily alike.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Emma said sympathetically. “All of them communicate telepathically too. They finish sentences that haven’t been spoken aloud.”

“I thought that was just a twin thing,” Evan said with a small grin.

“The twins are the best at it,” Emma agreed, “but it’s really a Quaoklyn thing. Honestly, I thought they were metas when I first met them.”

“Quoaklyn?” Evan asked with a gulp.

“Queen. Smoak. Merlyn. Quoaklyn,” Nate explained with a shrug.

“It’s a very old joke,” Tommy added. “Dinner’s ready. Everyone should take a seat.”

“Evan, you’re a junior. Have you started looking at colleges yet?” Felicity asked politely as they took their seats.

Evan’s eyes darted up and down the table before settling on Felicity. “No, ma’am. Dad said I should start looking in the spring.”

“Do you know where you want to go?” Felicity continued.

“Mom,” Nate attempted to end her interrogation by using two syllables.

“I’m not asking for the name of a school or his major – just is Evan looking for a big school – a small school – west coast – east coast?”

“I haven’t thought about it,” Evan answered. “I still have time.”

Nate looked to Prue to rescue them. Evan’s answer wasn’t the right answer to please their mom. Evan was a much better athlete than a student. He wasn’t stupid, but he didn’t have what Nate’s mom would consider an acceptable GPA. She already didn’t think Nate took school seriously enough. Felicity had voiced her concern that giving Nate permission to date at fifteen and not sixteen would distract him from his studies. After he helped to sneak Prue out of the house to the Stranger Daze concert, he was lucky his parents had changed their minds about him being too young to date. If his mom didn’t think Evan was going to be a good influence, she might change her mind again and say they couldn’t date.

“Da,” Prue jumped in, “Evan is on the cross-country team and runs hurdles and distance on the track team.” She turned to Evan and proudly said, “Da’s run the Starling marathon four times.”

“Recently?” Evan asked with more surprise in his voice than Nate wished.

Luckily, Tommy didn’t seem offended. He grinned, “Seven years ago was the last one.” He pointed at William, “When this one made me a grandpa at fifty, I got motivated.”

“The Ruby Run,” Ruby told Evan, giving him a grin made more endearing by her missing two front teeth. “They had it printed on a t-shirt.”

“Papa didn’t do a Hazel run,” Hazel announced sadly, “or a Ben run.”

“That’s because your big sister wore papa out,” Tommy winked at Hazel.

“Papa doesn’t run fast like the Flash,” Ruby informed Evan. “Do you?”

Evan shook his head, “No, I’m not a meta.”

Ruby shook her head with disappointment, “That’s too bad.”

“Nate used to run as fast as a Cheetah,” Becca said with a straight face.

Bobby, William and Emma all snickered at Becca’s comment.

Evan looked to Nate, a small smile on his lips, “Is that when you wore the ears for a whole summer?”

“Did you do an internet search?” Nate asked with horror. The thought of Evan googling him and his family made his heart race, and not in the good way. There were so many embarrassing pictures and stories about all of them.

“Yeah, your family is kind of famous – and big. I didn’t want to mix anyone up or say the wrong thing,” Evan said softly to Nate. “I though the ears were cute.”

“I thought so too,” Felicity said with a smile. “He wore them to the first day of kindergarten and then gave them to Tommy so his dad wouldn’t miss him.”

Bobby made a gagging face and Emma reached around Hazel to smack him on the back of his head.

Evan didn’t appear to notice, but Nate shot his brother a death glare just to be safe.

“Zayde,” Hazel turned to Oliver, “mommy and Uncle Bobby are horsing around at the dinner table.”

“Hey, you’re not to snitch on your favorite uncle,” Bobby complained.

“You’re not my favorite uncle,” Hazel said impishly.

“Who is?” Bobby asked tickling her side.

“Not you,” she laughed.

“You’re just like your mommy,” Bobby lamented. “Needlessly mean to me.”

Emma tapped the back of Bobby’s head again, “You’re an idiot.”

“See, zayde?” Hazel asked Oliver.

“I do, sweetheart, but your mommy and uncle have been horsing around since Bobby was Ruby’s age. I think they’re too old for me to give a timeout to now,” Oliver sympathized.

“Is Nate your favorite uncle?” Evan asked Hazel.

Hazel’s eyes went wide and she leaned into her mom at the question from the stranger.

The table laughed.

“It’s okay,” Nate reassured Evan. “Hazel, am I your favorite uncle?” he asked already knowing the answer.

Hazel shook her head, “No, Uncle J.J. is.”

Evan looked around the table. “Uncle J.J.?”

“Our cousin, John Junior. He’s our Aunt Lyla and Uncle John’s son,” Nate explained.

“Uncle J.J. is at Northwestern,” Hazel told Evan sadly.

“He plays football, just like Uncle Scott, but Uncle Scott is at Stanford. We went to see them play. We had to fly to get there. It used to be easier to see them,” Ruby informed Evan.

“I miss Uncle J.J.,” Hazel lamented to her dad.

“He’ll be home in two weeks for winter break,” William told Hazel.

“It’s not nice to have favorites,” Ruby told Hazel. A small smile tugged at her lips, “It hurts Uncle Bobby’s feelings.”

All the adults, except Bobby, snickered.

Nate saw the confusion on Evan’s face, “Sorry, that’s an inside joke.”

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Oliver asked Evan.

“I have a younger sister. She’s nine,” Evan answered. “She’s at the same school as Ruby.”

“Who did she have for second grade?” Emma asked.

“Mrs. Thompson,” Evan answered.

Ruby’s face lit up, “I have Mrs. Thompson.”

“Do you like her?” Evan asked.

“She’s very nice,” Ruby answered. “She doesn’t give too much homework and she doesn’t yell.”

“Daisy liked her too,” Evan said with a smile.

“Daisy Lear,” William said quietly to Felicity.

Nate watched his mom as she recognized the name.

“She has one of your bio stimulant chips in her spine,” Evan said to Felicity. “When she was four, we were in a car accident and Daisy was paralyzed. You gave her the chip for free. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Felicity squeezed Evan’s hand.

“How is she now?” Tommy inquired.

Evan’s face broke out in a huge smile, “Really good. You would never know. I think she’s going to run track too.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Felicity answered, patting William’s arm. “William and Curtis Holt worked very hard to make that chip a reality.”

“QC is awesome,” Evan said enthusiastically. “Daisy wants to work there when she grows up. She talks about it all the time.”

“We will happily have her,” Felicity told Evan. “You tell her she can call me whenever she wants. I can take her on a tour of our labs.”

Nate was stunned. He’d met Daisy, more times than he could count, and this was the first he was hearing that she was walking because of one of the chips developed by his mom, William and Uncle Curtis. “You never told me,” he said to Evan.

Evan shrugged, “It never came up.” He looked nervously around the table, “I didn’t want you to think I liked you because of Daisy’s chip. I like you for you.”

Nate could feel the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“Your meatloaf is delicious Ms. Smoak,” Evan said.

The whole table laughed.

“Savta can’t cook,” Ruby told Evan.

“Thank you, Evan. I’m glad you liked it,” Tommy said.

“Our dads do most of the cooking,” Prue explained.

“It’s safer that way,” Becca said.

“When’s your flight back to Boston?” Felicity teased.

“You’ll miss me,” Becca teased back.

“Every day, baby,” Felicity said.

“We miss you so much,” Oliver told Becca. “The house is so quiet without you.”

“I miss you too, daddy,” Becca said wiping her eyes.

“Oh, no, don’t start crying. I’m going to start crying,” Felicity sad dabbing at her eyes.

Becca got out of her chair and hugged each of her parents.

“Here we go,” Nate said to Evan. “Sorry about the waterworks.”

“It’s a good thing I stayed local for school,” Bobby said seriously. “You would’ve been a complete mess from missing me.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “I’m willing to test that theory. Want to get another PhD? You can try the east coast.”

Oliver glared at Tommy, before looking at their son, “We’re happy that you stayed local. I’d be even happier if you were living in the house – if all of you were living in the house.”

Nate’s dad was so emotional when it came to Bobby and Becca leaving home. Nate was worried that his dad would have a complete breakdown when he and Prue left for school. He looked at Evan to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable from the emotional display. Evan was chewing a bite of food and didn’t seem to be paying attention to his parents’ tears.

“I’ll move in with you, zayde,” Ruby informed her grandfather. “I can sleep in Aunt Prue’s room.”

“Where am I going to sleep?” Prue asked her niece with the bright red curls.

“With me,” Ruby said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You’re a blanket hog,” Prue teased.

Nate, his siblings and parents snorted. Prue looked at Nate with a questioning look. “You are so much worse than Ruby,” he informed her.

Prue shrugged, “I get cold.”

Nate looked at his sister and then down at her plate. She was looking better than she had in weeks, but she’d hardly eaten any of her dinner. He was about to ask if she was feeling okay, when Evan’s hand landed high on his thigh beneath the table. Nate lost the ability to think when Evan squeezed his leg. Nate turned to look at Evan and was dazzled by his smile.

Evan leaned in close, “You’re really lucky. Your family likes each other.”

Nate looked up and down the table and couldn’t disagree. Not only did his family love one another, they genuinely liked one another. They all enjoyed spending time with one another. Nate knew that not all families were like this. He was lucky, even if his family sometimes drove him a bit crazy with their togetherness.

 

Becca squeezed Nate so hard, he stopped breathing, “I’ll see you in ten days.”

“Thanks for coming tonight,” Nate said for Becca’s ears only. “Good luck on your finals.”

Becca kissed Nate’s cheek and let go. “It was nice to meet you, Evan. Be good to our brother or Bobby will beat you up and I’ll help him hide the body.”

Nate rolled his eyes. At Evan’s wide-eyed look of fear, he reassured him, “She’s kidding.”

Bobby held out his hand to Evan, “It was nice to meet you.” He pulled Evan in closer, “She wasn’t kidding. We’re very protective of our brother.”

“For goodness sake,” Prue said, squeezing herself between Bobby and Evan. She placed her hands on Bobby’s chest and pushed him towards the door. “Who are you kidding? You are soft and fluffy like a big bunny.”

“Who’s soft and fluffy?” Bobby asked with mock outrage.

“You are, that’s who,” Prue teased.

“You really know how to crush a man’s ego,” Bobby lamented.

“You’ll get over it.” Prue wrapped her arms around Becca. “I miss you already.”

“I’ll be home before you know it.” Becca rocked Prue from side to side, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow night.”

“Let’s go Becks,” Bobby held out a motorcycle helmet towards his sister.

Becca held out her hands. She took the helmet with one and opened and closed her fingers with the other, “I’m driving your new bike.”

Bobby sighed, but placed the keys in her hands, “Fine, but try not to drive like daddy.”

“Okay, old man,” Becca said with a wink.

Nate and Evan stood back as his parents said their goodbyes with Becca and Bobby. Evan’s fingers laced with Nate’s. Evan smiled at Nate and licked his lips. Desire surged through Nate and he couldn’t get upstairs fast enough.

When the front door closed behind Becca and Bobby, Nate announced, “Evan’s dad is picking him up in forty-five minutes.” Nate tugged on Evan’s hand and led him to the stairs.

They’d made it half way up when Tommy called out, “Door stays open, bud.”

Nate rolled his eyes for Evan’s benefit. “Okay, da,” he huffed with annoyance. Nate didn’t know what his dad was so worried about. It wasn’t like he or Evan could get pregnant. He thought his dad made a show about leaving the door open to prove he didn’t have a double standard when it came to his sons and daughters.

As soon as they stepped into Nate’s room, Evan had him pressed against the wall. Evan’s lips were warm and insistent as they moved over Nate’s. When Evan’s tongue slid across Nate’s lips, he opened and welcomed Evan inside. Nate moaned when Evan’s tongue licked across the roof of his mouth. Evan’s arms circled behind Nate’s back, and then they were in motion. Nate’s mattress pressed against the back of his knees and he lowered himself to his bed.

Evan panted as he looked down at Nate laying across his bed, “Fuck, you are sexy.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Nate replied. His hips arched from the bed when Evan’s hands slid beneath his sweater and pushed it up.

Evan’s lips landed below Nate’s belly button and kissed a trail up his stomach and chest. “No, just to you,” Evan said between kisses to Nate’s skin.

Becca’s words from earlier cut through Nate’s fog of lust. He ran his hand over the back of Evan’s head. “Ev?” he panted as Evan’s tongue circled his nipple.

Evan looked up at Nate, his teeth gently tugging on Nate’s pebbled nipple.

Nate’s leg ran up Evan’s and pulled him closer until their erections were pressed together. “Are you my boyfriend?”

Evan released Nate’s nipple. A look of worry clouded his eyes, and he dropped onto his side next to Nate. His hand rested against Nate’s stomach and Nate felt like he was burning up from the inside. He wished he hadn’t asked the question. He wanted to go back to what they were doing. He moved to roll on top of Evan, when he braced his hand against Nate’s chest and pushed him back down to the bed. “What?”

Nate sighed, “Are you my boyfriend?”

“Am I your boyfriend?” Evan asked with disbelief.

“Well, you never said, and I didn’t want to presume, but if we’re going to be doing stuff, I thought I should make sure,” Nate blurted out. “I’m the only one, right?”

Evan brushed his lips against Nate’s, “I thought you knew how crazy I am about you. I can’t get enough of you.”

Nate couldn’t hide the disappointment from his face, “So, this is just about sex.”

Evan shook as head as he laughed. “Don’t be a dope. We just made plans for Passover – which is months away. You’re my boyfriend – my only boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend, right?”

“Yes, just you, only you,” Nate said before he captured Evan’s lips in a kiss. Becca had been right. He just needed to ask.

Evan pulled away and smiled, “Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

Nate blushed as he thought of the condoms and lube he had hidden in his closet. He shrugged, “You know, kissing, and - stuff.”

Evan dropped his head to Nate’s shoulder, his hand moved back under Nate’s shirt, “My parents are going to the theater Saturday night. I’m watching Daisy. They said you could come over.”

“I’ll ask my parents,” Nate said, enjoying Evan’s caress.

“Daisy is asleep by 8:30, my parents won’t be home until after midnight,” Evan said, his teeth gently nibbling on the skin beneath Nate’s ear.

“My curfew is ten,” Nate remined him.

“That’s okay. It will still give us plenty of time,” Evan responded as his lips continued their exploration of Nate’s neck.

“Plenty of time for what?” Nate asked, his back arching as Evan sucked on the skin at the base of his throat.

“Enough time for me to kiss you all over,” Evan answered, his hand sliding down to cup him over his pants.

“Oh fuck,” Nate gasped as he pressed himself against Evan’s massaging hand.

Evan’s lips brushed against Nate’s ear, “You can fuck my mouth on Saturday.”

Nate’s chest constricted, and he sat upright, brushing Evan’s hand off his pants. He desperately pulled air into his lungs as he tried to get his body back under control.

“Are you all right?” Evan asked with concern. “Did I say something wrong?”

Nate laughed as he gasped for breath. He turned to face his boyfriend, “You basically just promised to make one of my fantasies a reality.” He pointed to his opened bedroom door, “If we didn’t stop, I wouldn’t have cared about the door being open for much longer.”

Evan looked guiltily at the door, “I forgot it was open.”

Nate brushed his lips against Evan’s, “That’s why were such a good couple. I can keep my wits about me, even with you touching me.”

Evan’s lips pouted, “That must mean I’m not doing it right.”

Nate stood up, needing some distance between them, “You’re doing it right.”

“Do you really fantasize about me kissing you everywhere?” Evan asked, almost shyly.

“Are you kidding me? It’s a miracle I can get anything done. It’s almost all I think about,” Nate admitted.

“I promise, reality is so much better than fantasy. You’re too far away,” Evan held out his hands. “I’ll give you a preview.”

Nate was tempted, but he knew that if he didn’t want a member of his family getting a show, he needed to stay away from Evan and his bed. He moved over to the bean bag chairs in front of his game console, “You want to play? I have the new holo prototype.”

Evan laughed as he stood up, “You don’t play fair.”

“It’s the only thing I could think of that is more tempting than me,” Nate winked as he sat down in the chair and slid his hands into the control gloves.

Evan slid on his gloves and sat down on the second chair. “For the record, nothing is more tempting than you.”

Nate knew he was blushing from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, but he didn’t care. Evan had confirmed that they were boyfriends and had just promised to give him a blowjob on Saturday night. Life couldn’t get better. He turned to smile at Evan, “You’ve got this whole boyfriend thing down.”

“Don’t think for a second that being your boyfriend means I won’t kick your ass on this game,” Evan said with a large grin.

“You can certainly try,” Nate responded as he fired up the game. Being Evan’s boyfriend was going to be a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
